Sebastian's Kiss
by tbc1563
Summary: What happens when Blaine and Sebastain kiss, and there's picture proof? Includes Finn, Kurt and Burt.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine stared at himself in the mirror adjusting his yellow polka dot bowtie.

"_Perfect."_

He assessed his outfit in the mirror. He was finally ready to go back to school after his eye surgery. He was interrupted a light knock at the door.

"_Mister Blaine, are you ready?"_

Gerard his family's driver was waiting with the Bentley keys in hand. Blaine turned to face him,

"_Morning Gerard, Thanks for the offer but…" _He reached for his own station wagon keys, _"I thought I would drive myself to school today."_

Gerard hesitated_, "I'm sorry Mister Blaine, but strict orders from your father… "_

He held the keys in his hand up. Blaine started to protest but stopped himself, Blaine's family had Gerard working for them since Blaine was a baby. He was practically part of the family in Blaine's eyes, Blaine had a deep respect for him having put up with his father all these years never once raising his voice.

"_Sure Gerard, just give me a second to get my hair into place."_ Blaine said.

Gerard smiled softly_, "Not a hair out of place Mister Blaine, dapper as always. I will be out front whenever you are ready. And as usual, park half a block away from the school? "_

Blaine smiled, _"Of course, thanks Gerard."_

Gerard left shutting the door quietly behind him. Blaine turned back to the mirror, his hair was perfect. He took a deep breath. He picked up his phone and sent a quick text to Kurt,

**Gerard taking me to school today be there at 730. Love you.**

His phone vibrated on the dresser next to him. That was fast he thought. He picked it up, a text message. But it wasn't from Kurt, it was from Sebastian.

**Heard you're headed back to school today. Mybe we can talk after. Me and the other guys would rather apologize in person. Sebastian**

Blaine's stomach dropped a little. He had not thought about Sebastian in the past week at all. Kurt had filled him in on the last day of Michael week, and the Warblers joining in with the New Directions in song. He was proud that Kurt had taken the high road, knowing that Kurt wanted to get even with Sebastian.

Blaine grabbed his bag and ignored the text He would think about Sebastian later. His phone vibrated again, this time from Kurt.

**Okay. Excited that you're coming back today! Glee club surprise ;) Meet you around the block. Love you too. **

He got in the back seat of the car. Gerard adjusted the rearview mirror and chuckled.

"_Ahh, Mister Blaine I thought you were deciding to take another day off." _Blaine looked out of the window and rested his head on his hand.

"_Hmm, doesn't sound like too bad of an idea." _He said.

Gerard started the car and reached to turn up the radio. Blaine looked out the window again and sighed. He pulled out his phone and his recent test messages. He tapped Sebastian's name.

**Hey, I have practice with ND after school until four thirty. We can meet after. Blaine**

Blaine hesitated, then hit send. He knew it was risky but if anything the Warblers apology meant more to him then Sebastian. Less than thirty seconds later his phone vibrated.

**Kool. I'll let the guys know. Hope your eye is better, hate to see a good looking guy go to waste. ;) Sebastian **

Blaine's mouth hung open a little. Gerard interrupted his thoughts _"Here you are Mister Blaine, exactly one block from McKinley." _

Blaine's head snapped up. He saw Kurt in the distance biting his lip impatiently. He put his phone away_. "Thanks Gerard for the ride."_ He opened the door.

"_Be here at four thirty?"_ Gerard said to Blaine. Blaine hesitated, _"Actually can you pick me up at Dalton at six? Kurt and Finn will drive me there after school. "_

Gerard looked at Kurt who waved excitedly. He chuckled, "Sure, tell Mister Kurt I said hello." Gerard waved to him.

Blaine smiled, _"Okay, thanks Gerard see you later."_ He shut the door and Gerard drove away.

Kurt trotted up to him and hugged him almost knocking Blaine over. Blaine couldn't help but laugh_. "Hey you."_ He said.

Kurt looked around and kissed him hard against the mouth. Blaine felt lightheaded. Kurt pulled away. _"You know that's so much easier without an eye patch!"_

Blaine smiled. Kurt laced his fingers through his_. "It has been unbearable while you have been gone. I missed you!"_

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. _"I missed you too. But we are going to be late if we don't hurry."_ Kurt sighed_. "If I wasn't directly on NYADA's radar I would say let's skip so I can have you all too myself today."_

Kurt couldn't help but smile at the thought of NYADA. Blaine laughed. "_Well it's a good thing you ARE on their radar!" _

They took off towards the direction of school. Once close enough, Blaine started to release Kurt's hand. Kurt let go reluctantly. _"What's wrong?"_ Blaine asked him.

Kurt was frustrated_. "I just HATE that we can't…"_

Blaine squeezed his shoulder_. "I know, I know. Someday we will though."_ Kurt's face brightened and he smiled. He pulled Blaine towards the choir room.

"_C'mon, I still have your surprise!"_

In the choir room everyone cheered when Blaine walked in, they were all wearing eye patches. Blaine couldn't help but laugh. They serenaded him with a song too.

Soon the morning bell rang and the kids started off towards their classes. Kurt turned to Blaine and sighed. _"Well I'll see you at lunch. Hope you liked your surprise!"_

Blaine smiled and squeezed his hand_, "I did very much,"_ He kissed Kurt on the temple, _"Thank You." _Kurt blushed and walked off to his first period.

Blaine's first few classes went by as usual. His non glee club friends were happy to have him back and even one of his teachers welcomed him. Besides that no one seemed to notice his absence. He met up with Kurt and the girls of New Directions for lunch. He sat next to Kurt who seemed a little stand offish. Better yet he seemed downright pissed.

"_What's wrong?"_ Blaine asked his boyfriend. _"Rachel!"_ Kurt said gritting his teeth.

Kurt then turned to Mercedes to talk about her newest dilemma with Sam and Shane. Blaine licked his lips and furrowed his eyebrows together. _"Okay,"_ he thought. _"I'll go eat with the guys."_

The guys of New Directions usually ate on the bleachers during lunch, sometimes Blaine joined them. He got up from the bench and Kurt grabbed his arm. He had a worried look on his face.

"_Where are you going!"_ Kurt exclaimed. Blaine froze taken aback by Kurt's panic. _"Um… I…think I'm going to get sit with the guys."_

Kurt released him arm, _" Sorry, Rachel was just being annoying earlier."_ Kurt stood up from the table with Blaine and dropped his voice_, "She's claiming she's engaged!"_ Kurt gasped.

Even Blaine was taken aback. _"I know right!"_ Kurt said. _"That's why I was so annoyed earlier."_

"_When did all this happen?"_ Blaine said_. _

"_Oh God! It's so complicated!"_ Kurt said. _"I can tell you after glee club, we can go to the Lima Bean, it's my turn to pay anyway."_

Blaine hesitated, _"I cant."_

Kurt eyed him suspiciously. _"Why not? It's your first day back and you're going to go home after glee? We always have coffee on Wednesdays."_

Blaine cursed himself quietly forgetting this was their coffee day_. "I know...it's just..."_

The bell rang ending lunch. _"I have to go I forgot my book in my locker," _Blaine called not finishing his answer for Kurt.

As he walked away he breathed a sigh of relief, at least he didn't lie to Kurt. The rest of the day passed quickly and besides a few elbows from Kurt glee club flowed smoothly too.

Kurt caught up with Blaine after, _"Are you coming over at least tonight? I barely saw you at lunch today and glee club we sang most of the time. I miss you."_

" _I might..." _Blaine immediately felt guilty, _"I have to catch the bus...to my doctor appointment."_

"_The bus!"_ Kurt exclaimed, _"Blaine! The bus is filthy! Hello Finn will drop you off."_

"_No"_ Blaine exclaimed. _"I mean its better if I bus it, I'm supposed to meet my parents there and if they see me driving around with you, well you know."_

Kurt sighed_. "Your right, well at least call me when you get there to know you're safe."_

" _I will_" Blaine smiled at him. They kissed and Blaine started walking towards the bus stop.

Thirty minutes later he arrived at Dalton greeted by all his old friends. The Warblers and Sebastian sang him a song apologizing. They all were sincere about it, Blaine couldn't help but feel at ease. Just around five fifteen most of the Warblers had cleared out. Before Blaine realized it was just him and Sebastian.

"_Look I know we sang to you but I am personally sorry."_ Sebastian said to Blaine. _"Hey don't look so uptight,"_ Sebastian said laughing.

Blaine frowned_. "I really should go..." _He reached for his bag and Sebastian's hand fell on his.

"_Look Blaine. I get it..." _Sebastian stared at him. _"You're scared."_

Blaine was confused_. "What? What would I be afraid of."_

Sebastian took a cautious step forward_, "You're afraid that you might actually feel something for me."_

Blaine looked away and protested_, "Sebastian I am with Kurt!"_

Sebastian cut him off, _"And yet you didn't tell him you were here, and you haven't left…"_

Blaine was too shocked to answer so Sebastian continued_. "I mean Kurt was here, when you were the only gay guy, so you settled. Now I'm here and its different."_

"_That's not true..." _Blaine whispered. Sebastian came closer so that they were only inches apart.

"_Then don't kiss me..."_

And before Blaine could register, Sebastian's mouth found his. It was unfamiliar and didn't feel right_. "It felt…it felt…"_ Blaine couldn't think. Seconds passed before he realized he was kissing Sebastian back. Blaine snapped back to reality and pushed Sebastian hard.

He was angry_, "What…is…wrong…with…you!"_ He snapped_. "I am with Kurt and you KNOW that!"_

Sebastian smirked, _"Hey buddy I'm just trying to help clear things up for you. And just to let you know it was kind of a letdown, For once I feel bad for Kurt he doesn't have much to work with."_

Before Blaine knew it he was in Sebastian's face, _"You asshole…you planned this."_

Sebastian laughed_, "Well you see I kind of did…and I planned this."_

He motioned to the corner of the room where a freshman Dalton student appeared, very nervous.

Sebastian looked at Blaine again, _"Well that slushy incident was meant for Kurt, and you got in the way. So I have my friend James over here," _he motioned to the freshman. _"Take a little picture of our kiss and James, may I do the honors." _

Before Blaine could believe it, Sebastian took the phone. He fiddled with it for a moment. "_There "_ he told Blaine," _now Kurt has a little copy of our little afternoon." _

Blaine felt lightheaded and sick. _"No"_ he whispered. He blindly got his bag and hurried out the room. Luckily Gerard was early.

"_Hello Mister Blaine…"_

Blaine cut him off. _"Gerard I need to get to Kurt's house immediately."_

Gerard sensed the panic in the boy's voice and did not think twice before starting the car. Blaine checked his phone, nothing. They soon arrived at Kurt's house before he knew it. Blaine practically ran to the front door. He knocked twice. Kurt opened the door. He had tears in his eyes.

"_Kurt I am so sorry..."_ Blaine did not expect his reaction.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt looked confused and his eyes were red from what looked like crying, _"What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be at the doctor?"_

Blaine froze for a second and added hesitantly, _"Um it got cancelled, can I come in?"_

Blaine was confused. Kurt looked like he had been crying, but his body language didn't match. He should have slammed the door in Blaine's face, yelled screamed, anything, but he was so…calm.

"_Of course, " _Kurt said wiping his arm with his sleeve. Blaine turned and flashed Gerard a thirty sign with his fingers, Gerard nodded and drove away.

Blaine turned back to Kurt, who had an annoyed look on his face. _"You're not staying?"_ He asked.

Blaine sighed, _"No I have…dinner."_ He looked at the floor, Kurt went in to kiss him and Blaine jerked back.

Horror replaced Kurt's face, _"What!"_

Blaine turned red, _"Nothing…I just didn't think you were going to kiss me." _

Kurt looked confused again and almost hurt_." You're my boyfriend why would I not kiss you?"_

Blaine's mouth sputtered open, _"Because you're' crying!"_

Kurt's face read confused, and it dawned on Blaine that he didn't know about the kiss yet.

"_And… because I rode the bus." _He added while he forced a smile_, _

"_See all germy," _He held his hands up in front of Kurt.

Kurt looked at him suspiciously. _"I'm cutting onions."_ He held up a knife. He moved his eyebrows together. _"Okay…Well, what's wrong. Why did you come over…? Not that I mind exactly. It's just you don't just show up like this unannounced very often."_

Blaine forced a smile again. _"I just wanted to see you._"

Guilt burned through his body like flames but he could see Kurt's face soften, to which Blaine sighed in relief. He was on a mission to delete the picture from Kurt's phone. He would tell Kurt on his own time, if Kurt saw that picture, it would take an army to try to explain it. He hated lying but this was the only way.

"_Let's go upstairs."_ Blaine said to Kurt grabbing his hand pulling him towards the stairs.

Kurt's eyebrows raised and he stopped Blaine. _"Wait! I mean sure but… just say hi to my dad and Finn first, Carol's getting her hair done. What's your hurry anyway?"_ He mumbled. He was annoyed, Blaine could tell.

Kurt dropped Blaine's hands and led the way to the living room. Burt looked up from the game and waved to Blaine.

"_Hey Blaine, we weren't expecting you tonight. Want to pull up a seat." _He patted the seat between him and Finn on the couch.

Blaine politely declined. _"No thanks Mr. Hummel, I thought I would just come over to help Kurt plan his outfit out for tomorrow."_

Kurt whipped his head around from the stove and tried to make eye contact with him, which Blaine avoided.

"_Well then"_ Burt said. _"Next time. I take it you guys will be up there for hours the way Kurt is."_ He chuckled.

Then as if he had thought about what he said, he added, _"Door open!"_

Finn looked up at Blaine and stared at him. Blaine felt uncomfortable_, "Um…Hey Finn."_ He gave a slight wave. Finn just stared at him and gave him a dirty look.

Kurt walked over to Blaine and rolled his eyes at Finn, _"Okay. Don't mind him he's so weird! Let's go."_ He motioned for Blaine to follow him.

"_Dad, Blaine's not staying long so I'll finish dinner as soon as he leaves and Finn can you stir the…." _Kurt started.

"_Finn…" _Kurt said in his brother's direction. Finn was buried in his phone.

"_Hello! Earth to Finn!" _Kurt snapped his fingers at his step brother.

Finn looked up and blinked, _"Huh? What?_

"_Can you stir the chili, in about five minutes." _Kurt said.

Finn was looking at Blaine still.

"_Finn!"_ Kurt yelled.

"_Hey. He. Watch your tone Kurt."_ Burt said not looking from the game on TV.

"_But dad…!"_ Kurt started.

"_I'll stir the chili Kurt, I need to add a few things anyway."_ He said getting up. _"Now where does Carole keep that jar of sardines…"_

Kurt turned pale_. "Dad! Don't go anywhere near…! Finn, watch him!" _

Blaine pulled at Kurt's hand, _"C'mon." _Normally he enjoyed listening to the timid arguments of the Hummel – Hudson family, it reminded him of a true family, but today he didn't have much time.

Kurt mumbled something as he pulled Blaine towards the stairs.

_ "Door open."_ Burt yelled after them.

Kurt pounded up the stairs. _"God he's so embarrassing and annoying sometimes."_ He said to Blaine.

Blaine laughed lightly. _"He's kind of cool actually. My dad would never actually care…"_ He grew quiet. He didn't want to talk about his dad.

Kurt sat crossed legged on his bed, _"So what exactly are you here for? And what is so_ _important that you are so anxious to get upstairs."_ He asked playfully.

Blaine smiled, _"I told you! I missed you."_

He walked over to Kurt and laced their finger together. He kissed him deeply. At the same time he was trying to figure out how to get to Kurt's phone. Just then he heard Finn's voice behind them,

"_Come on!"_ He half protested, half whined. _"At least shut the door before you guys do it!"_

Kurt pulled away from Blaine, jumped off the bed and turned scarlet red from embarrassment,

"_Get…out…!"_ He said through gritted teeth.

Finn had a smug look on his face_, "I'm in the hallway, public property." _He laughed.

"_Dad! Finn won't leave us alone!"_ Kurt called down the stairs.

"_Good." _Burt Hummel yelled back.

Kurt got an annoyed look on his face. He shot Finn a dirty look, _"What do you even want? I NEVER do this to you when Rachel's here!" _He said.

Finn looked at Blaine, _"I actually needed to ask Blaine a question." _Blaine felt his heart stop. The room grew silent for a moment.

"_Well!"_ Kurt said stomping his foot and breaking the silence. _"What's the question?"_

Finn looked at Kurt, _"Its private so you know, go downstairs or something."_

Kurt shot back, "_No way, he's my boyfriend. Whatever you have to say to him you can say in front of me. We have no secrets."_

Finn mumbled and looked at the floor, _"Sure about that?"_

Blaine's head shot up and tried not to look fearful.

Kurt narrowed his eyes, _"What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_Nothing."_ Finn said.

"_Oh my god Finn, leave! We were busy!"_ Kurt said raising his voice.

"_Yeah getting busy!"_ Finn said.

"_YOU ARE SO ANNNOYING!"_ Kurt yelled at Finn. Kurt stomped past Finn and headed downstairs.

Finn tuned to Blaine, _"He's going to go tell Burt, he always does, like we are twelve or something. It's a pain, but I guess that's what comes with having a little brother."_

Blaine half smiled, _"I'm the youngest so I guess my brother feels the same way."_

Both boys stared at each other. _"So the question…" _Blaine started.

Finn looked away from some picture on Kurt's nightstand. It was a picture of Kurt and Blaine at prom.

"_I thought you loved him.."_ Finn said. Blaine felt his stomach flutter.

"_I do."_ He whispered.

"_Then why did you kiss him man?"_ Finn said turning around suddenly. _"I mean, Sebastian of all people! You know how Kurt feels about him. How he treats the glee club and he slushied you even!"_

Blaine took a deep breath _"I know, but it just happened. He kissed me!"_

Finn looked at him for a long second. _"Do you love my brother?"_ He asked.

Blaine looked back at him. _"Of course. I love Kurt so much, I can't even describe it in words. He just makes me a better…a better person." _

Finn put his eyebrow together, _"Then you owe him the truth. Stop stalling and just…just do it man. I've been through the whole cheating scandal and believe me its worse letting it simmer."_

The word cheating echoed through Blaine's ear. He had cheated on Kurt. Had betrayed everything they had with one stupid kiss. A kiss he didn't want…or did he…

Just then Kurt came into the room. _"Dad wants you downstairs"_ He said with huge Chester cat smile to Finn.

Finn looked away from Blaine to Kurt, _"Whose annoying now?" _He left the room.

Kurt smiled, _"What was your little talk about?" _Blaine's heart pounded. He felt like it was in his throat. Just then his phone made a text noise. He looked at it.

**I hope your boyfriend took it well. I know his brother didn't. The longer you wait the more people will know :) Sebastian **

Blaine gritted his teeth.

"_What's wrong!"_ Kurt asked. _"You look worried."_

Blaine slowly looked up at him. _"I love you." _

Kurt looked confused and a flash a fear appeared across his face. _"Umm. I love you too? Blaine what's going on? You're scaring me." _

Blaine stared at Kurt, He loved him and with one stupid mistake was about to ruin everything great in his life. He swallowed and took a deep breath.

"I kissed Sebastian."

Kurt stared at Blaine. Tears flooded his eyes. _"You said he didn't mean anything."_ Kurt choked out in a whisper.

"_He didn't!" _Blaine protested. Pain shot across Kurt's face. _"He DOESN'T! He doesn't mean a thing Kurt." _Blaine tried to explain.

Kurt's tears were flowing more freely now_. "Then why Blaine? Don't you love me!"_

Blaine heart broke at Kurt's accusation. _"Of course I do! But he…!_" He said.

Kurt stared at him_, tears streaking down his face and whispered, "Did you want to kiss him?"_

Blaine froze. There was that question ,that thought again. He had thought about it ever since Sebastian had kissed him. He kissed back and no matter how much it sickened him, he had indeed kissed Sebastian back.

"_We promised to never lie._" Kurt whispered.

Blaine couldn't meet Kurt's eyes. _"I guess part of me….wanted to see…"_ He said looking at the floor.

Kurt started sobbing and yelling_. "How can I be so stupid! I…I let myself get close to you and you just…" _He tried to say in between cries.

Blaine felt tears coming from his own eyes. _"It's not like that Kurt! I swear!"_

"_You were my first Blaine, my everything and now…now…."_ Kurt cried.

"_Just go…"_

Blaine reached out to Kurt, who shook his hand off.

"_Don't touch me!"_ He iced. _"Just leave. Please."_

"_Please! I'm so sorry Kurt! I love you! It happened so fast and… and…" _Blaine started.

"_Just leave." _Kurt said.

Blaine grabbed his bag and headed down the stairs. His eyes were blinded with tears. Burt and Finn sit with the TV on mute as they saw Blaine go to the front door. He turned to them in tears and choked out_,_

"_I'm sorry."_ Then he turned around and ran out to the car.

**Reviews Please! **


End file.
